


The Inking of the Green

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF AU
Genre: AU, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, holiday fics, lucky clover diner universe, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah surprises Sean on St. Patrick's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for St. Patrick's Day 2017. Part of my Lucky Clover Diner Universe. Manips by me.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/The%20Lucky%20Clover%20Diner%20Universe.jpg.html)

“You got a tattoo?” Sean asked in an alarmed voice when he saw the color on the right side of Elijah’s neck.

Elijah frowned, obviously disappointed at Sean’s reaction to his surprise. “You don’t like it.”

“No. You just took me by surprise is all.” Sean took Elijah’s chin and turned his head to the left so he could better see the inked image.  
[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/Lucky%20Clover%20Elijah%20Color2_1.jpg.html)  
It was low on Elijah’s neck, a deep green shamrock whose stem almost touched the collar of his shirt. “Why a shamrock?” Sean queried.

“I got it for St. Patrick’s Day,,” Elijah explained, “and for you. I want people to know I belong to you.”

Elijah had obviously expected Sean to be flattered, but his statement had the opposite effect. The thought that Elijah had marked himself for his lover distressed Sean. He had no problem with tattoos, but hearing Elijah use the words _I belong to you_ , as if he was a possession that Sean could claim ownership of, made the tattoo sound more like a slave brand than Elijah’s way of expressing his love. But how to explain how it made him feel without hurting Elijah’s feelings.

“It’s just a temporary tat,” Elijah confessed. “I can’t afford a permanent one yet, and I wanted to make sure you liked it before I got the real thing.”

Sean’s exhaled audibly. “Elijah,” he said gently, “you don’t have to wear a symbol on your skin to prove how much you love me. And if you get a tattoo, it should be a design you like, not one you chose to please me.”

Elijah smiled his most irresistible smile. “Sean, seeing the shamrock makes me think of you, and thinking of you pleases me.”

Hearing it explained in such a simple, loving manner convinced Sean that he was over-thinking the situation, something he was prone to do when it came to affairs of the heart. While he hated to admit it, the difference in their ages still concerned him. Even though in his heart he believed it was nobody’s business but theirs, he couldn’t help worrying that people might think he was taking advantage of Elijah.

Sean had never felt more satisfied with his life, and Elijah seemed just as content. If they made each other happy, what did it matter what anyone else thought? Elijah had done something to please himself, something he hoped would please Sean as well, and making more out of it than that was creating problems where they didn’t exist.

Returning Elijah’s smile with one of his own, he offered, “How about this? You think about it for a little longer, and if you’re sure you still want it, the tattoo will be your gift from me on your next birthday. What do you say?”

Elijah jumped into Sean’s arms. “That would be awesome!”

“And to be honest,” Sean admitted, “I’m very touched you chose the shamrock. I really love how it looks on you.“

“Enough to get a matching one?” Elijah asked excitedly.

Sean laughed. “Whoa, slow down, okay? Why don’t we just decide on one tattoo at a time.”

Elijah’s eyes twinkled. “Okay,” he agreed.

Sean sighed. Elijah asked for so little. How could he refuse him what little he did ask for? And truth be told, seeing the Irish symbol on the young man he loved _did_ please him. He hadn’t planned on getting one for himself, but knowing Elijah would wear him down, Sean had no doubt there would be a visit to a tattoo artist in both their futures.

[ ](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/Happy%20St.%20Paddy%20Day.jpg.html)


End file.
